iWanna Know What Happened
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: Cam friendship/Seddie/Cibby/WendyxShane fic. Basically Sam and Carly get drunk and can't remeber what happened the night before, but they need to figure it out. Story is much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This popped in my head while I was at Walmart the other day. Don't ask why, I don't even know. This is my first attempt at writing in second person, I think in second person all the time and thought it would be interesting to write that way. I don't know if all the chapters will be that way though. Also I have never been drunk or had a hangover so I'm not 100% sure it's accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. It would be on Teenick only so it could show more teen issues if I did.**

Sam's POV

You were sound asleep. Sleep was so comfortable, but you can hear your name being called from somewhere.

"Sam? Sam wake up! wake up!" you hear your best friend Carly call for you as she shakes you desperately to wake you up. You mumble incoherently about wanting to sleep and that it was way to bright in the room. You turn your head into the pillow so you can open your eyes and wake yourself up. Finally after a minute you turn your head to look at Carly, distracted at first by a splitting headache and the blinding light. Then your head clears and you see her looking at you with a look of pure horror on her face.

"What's wrong Carls?" you ask concerned before groaning and grabbing your head

"Look down at yourself." She whispers nervously. You obey, lifting up your blanket to a surprising sight. You are naked. You look at Carly confused and you see that she is covered by the blanket and nothing else as well.

"Oh my God." you say as what must've Happened dawns on you. "Did... We...?" you trail off suggestively

"I think we might have." she says in shame

"What the hell happened last night?" you ask scared

"I have no idea. I can't remember a single detail after I went to bed Friday night."

"Same here." you reply "There was probably alcohol involved"

"That would explain the headache and blinding sun."

You nod your head embarrassed. "So somewhere between going to bed on Friday and waking up on Sunday we both ended up in your bed, naked."

"Now, that we have the obvious stuff out of the way, how do we find out the details?"

"it's the 16th if it's Sunday right?" you ask for clarification

"Maybe it's Saturday and we got up and got drunk overnight." Carly suggests

"If it's Saturday then prom is tonight. Why would we get drunk the day before prom?" you ask rhetorically

"Touche" Carly says before collapsing back on the bed "I feel like I got hit by a damn truck."

"Me too." you grumble "Let's get up and see what everyone else, you know Gibby, Freddie, Wendy, and Shane are doing and maybe we can piece it all back together."

"Alright, let's do that." Carls agreed

"But... We should probably get dressed first."

"Agreed" Carly nods her head in embarrassment

She goes into the bathroom and you dress yourself in her room, still feeling awkward and of course sick. Eventually she comes out and you can't look at her. Damn tension. You think to yourself, then you both go downstairs to try and figure out what happened.

**I know it sounds like a cam romance right now, I swear it is not! Please no flames! All will be answered by the end of the story, it won't end how you think! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow I am so shocked by all the support this story has gotten! Thank you so much I'm so glad you all like it! So yeah, this chapter is much longer and I am very happy.

You and Carly walk downstairs, no one is in the room. You see some blankets spread out on the couch and you remember that you guys had planned on going to prom with Wendy. Carly had decided to ask Gibby, Wendy was dating Shane, and you didn't want to go alone so you had asked Frednerd. Of course that was all last week, so it wasn't a breakthrough to remember any of that. As your head started pounding again you decide to go find some asprin so you can think straight.

"You want some asprin?" you ask Carly while walking into the kitchen to get water and the pills "It will probably help you think straight."

"Yeah, that would help." she replies while grabbing her head

You walk back to where she is standing and hand her the water and pills and you take your own before asking "Is Spencer in his room?"

"I don't know." Carly replies she then walks over to the hall where Spence's room is and quickly comes back out. "His door is wide open and he's not in there. He must've gone out."

"Good. We're not telling him what happened right?"

"No. We're not. I don't even want to talk about it with you, why would I want to talk about it with my older brother?"

"Where's Wendy?" you finally ask since it's obvious Carly doesn't remember their plans

"Oh yeah, weren't we gonna spend the night at her house?"

You think for a moment before replying "Yeah we were. She must not have wanted to take us to her house drunk. She must've stayed here too." you say while pointing at the blankets on the couch

"Then where is she?" Carly asks confused

"Ugh, so many questions! So few answers! It's not helping the asprin eliminate my headache!" you groan clutching your head again

"I know" Carly agrees and suddenly the front door opens

"Freddie?" You and Carly ask simultaniously

"Hey guys." Freddie says obviously in pain

"Are you hung over too?" you ask

"According to Wendy, yes." he replies

"Wendy?"

"Yeah, Gibby has been throwing up non stop through most of the night so she's been over at my house."

"Do you remember anything about what happened yesterday?" Carly asks hoping for some answers

"Vaguely." he says "I remember getting ready for prom with Gibby and coming over here to get you two. I kinda remember being at the resturaunt then after that it's all so blurry."

"You remember more than we do." Carly says

You don't tell her that at that moment you were having a flashback to last night.

Flashback

"Sam hurry up! Wendy and Shane are almost here and then Freddir And Gibby will get here so we can go." Carly whines waiting for you to finish your makeup

"Fine, i'm done." you say standing up. You look at Carly, she looks pretty in get purple dress and she compliments you on your blue dress.

"Ok, the boy will be here soon, and Wendy says that she is driving over here now, it'll be about 15 minutes."

"Whatever let's just get this night over with. I gotta spend 6 hours with Frednub, and I get it done." you say to keep up the charade that you and freddie are just friends when really, you like him a lot.

"You can't really think it'll be that bad. You guys are good friends, we're gonna have so much fun!" she squealed and you roll your eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Yay! There here!" she shouts before taking off for the door. You act like your not as excited as she is, but you secretly are.

"Come in guys, Sam Freddie's here!" You hear Carly say as you come down the stairs

"Hey Sam- whoa, you look really pretty." Freddie says to you in shock

"Thanks Nub, you don't look bad yourself." You compliment him

"Hey Wendy and Shane are downstairs!" Carly says excitedly

"Let's go." Gibby says excitedly. Man they are so right for each other.

End of flashback 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So my brain seems to be determined not to let me write ANYTHING this week. Literally, all I have is 1/4 of the final chapter of It Started with a couch (That was supposed to be done yesterday!), half a chapter of my Jalice story (Havent' updated that in over a week.), and like three lines of my Seddie quote me challenge story, and this is all I've managed to finish! Ugh hopefully my writer's block breaks soon. Maybe I should go walk around Walmart again since that is where I got the idea for this story. anyway here's the next chapter!**

"Sam, you ok?" Carly asks you when she notices you are staring into space

"I remember some of what happened." You say

"Really what?" Carly asks

"Us getting ready and Freddo and the Gibster getting here, then you were texting Wendy and she got here. We hadn't drank anything at that point, so more will probably come back as our heads clear." You explain

"Oh yeah. Where did we go to dinner?" Carly asks no one in particular "Wasn't it that Japanese place?"

"Yeah, because we had that waiter who was so annoying." Freddie chimes in

"Alright so we have early in the evening covered. What about the rest of the night?" You ask slightly annoyed

"Why are you guys so determined to find out what happened?" Freddie asks you and Carly. You look at Carly nervously and you both mutter "Uh..." before you were thankfully interrupted by Shane coming into the apartment.

"And another one is cleaned up and at the Shay place." Shane chuckled but it looked like he was masking pain too

"What?" You ask confused

"Wendy appears to be the only one who didn't get drunk last night." Shane clarifies

"Wait if she didn't get drunk, she would know what happened!" You say excitedly

"Hey, that's right." Carly agrees and the two of you start to exit the apartment before Shane grabs your wrists and stops you.

"I wouldn't go over there. She's pretty pissed because Gibby has been throwing up all night. I don't think she went to sleep. She was cleaning him up them coming over here to check on you two."

"You still never said why you guys are so determined to know what happened." Freddie reminds you guys

"Yeah, about that..." Carly says hesitantly

"We woke up together in her bed this morning." You add

"So, you guys always sleep in her bed together, what's so bad about this morning?" Freddie asks confused

"When we woke up..." you start "We... Were... Um... Naked." and you watch, gnawing on your lip, as Freddie and Shane's jaws drop.

"No way!" Shane suddenly shouts intrigued

"You better shut your damn mouth, before I send you to the hospital." You threaten

"Ok, ok" he chuckles and you growl. Suddenly Carly gasps.

"Do you remember anything?" You ask

"No" she replies "He chuckled so I thought that you were gonna kill him."

"Damn" you reply

"So what do we do now?" Freddie asks after a minute of silence

"Wait for Wendy to clean up Gibby and come back here." You reply "That's all we can do since we don't remember anything else."

**So they don't remember much else... Maybe Wendy can clear thing up soon! Whoever asked about this possibly being like The Hangover, I'm not really sure, I've never seen the movie. I think it probably is a little like it based off of what my mom has told me about the movie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Still battling writers block. Ugh. Oh well here's a new chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly!**

You guys all sit on Carly's couch waiting for Wendy to finish up with Gibby and come over here so we could ask her about last night. It was a very awkward silence. Until

"So you guys basically had sex?" Freddie chuckles

"Don't talk about it!" Carly suddenly screams

"Dang Carls." you say annoyed "You love being vocal when you don't wanna talk about something."

"Well I don't wanna talk about what happened so when someone says something I'm gonna stop them." she tries explaining. Suddenly the door opens, we all sit up in anticipation.

"Hey kiddos. Good to see you guys up. How was prom?" it was Spencer of course. Coming in with boxes of God knows what for more sculptures. Carly slouches back into the couch and you do the same. Both of you are annoyed. Of course you had hoped for Wendy.

"It was cool." Shane finally responded

"Awesome!" Spencer shouted enthusiastically "I have a couple more boxes to go get. B R B." and then he left. You groan.

"How freaking long does it take to clean up Gibby?" you ask annoyed

"He probably got sick again. He was pretty wasted and still out of it when I left." Freddie replies

"Yeah, I'm shocked he didn't get alcohol poisoning." Shane adds

"Did someone have a party that we went to?" Carly asks

"Didn't Shannon say she was having a party? I know it was her birthday last week." Freddie says

Flashback

"That was so awesome!" Gibby shouts as you all walk back to the limo after the prom.

"Yeah it was. So are we going to Shannon's party?" you ask

"My mom said she doesn't care as long as we get home by 3." Wendy says

"And my mom is pulling a double shift at the hospital so she won't be home till 2 o clock tomorrow afternoon. She started at 11." Freddie added

"Then let's go!" you shout as you guys arrive at the limo "Hey driver dude, take us to 482 Grand street."

You all climb in the limo and are joking around having a good time until the driver gets to Shannon's house. "I'll be waiting here." he tells you guys

"Thank you." Carly just has to be polite

We walk up the porch and can already hear the stereo blaring the song Airplanes. Inside there are so many people, Shannon of course, Rip off Rodney, Ruben, Valerie, and alot of other people from our school. The music continued blaring and you notice the food table which also has drinks. Alcoholic drinks. Sweet! You do a fist pump in your mind.

"I'll be at the food table!" you announce

"I see the alcohol. Don't get drunk." Wendy warns

"Yeah, yeah." you shrug it off and everyone but Wendy follows you to the table.

End of flashback

"So we did go to Shannon's party." you think out loud

"And that's where we got drunk?" Freddie asks

"Yeah, but I can only remember up till right before we started drinking." you say

"Well now you guys know a little more." Shane adds

"Yeah, that is definitely a good thing." Carly adds as well

Then the door opens again.

"Hey Gibby where's Wendy?" You ask

**So they remember a little bit more. And Wendy will finally make an appearance next chapter! Woo! But that is not the end of the story oh no. However I don't think there will be many more chapters to the story. please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here I am! Ugh, my computer is broke and i found a way to post from my ipod but writing these is very painful on my shoulder and i have no idea when my comp will get fixed or I get a new one. I'm gonna try to update but it'll difficult

Shannon's birthday/after prom party, that's where you got drunk and possibly slept with your best friend. No not Freddie, Carly. Now you sit in the living room explaining all of this to Gibby who walked in just a few minutes ago. You ask him when Wendy will get here.

"In a little bit. She wanted to shower and stuff after cleaning up after me." Gibby explained

"Yeah, how are you feeling now?" Freddie asked Gibby

"Like my head is gonna explode and my entire stomach is gonna come up through my mouth."

"Eeew!" you all complain as you get a mental picture of Gibby's stomach coming up. Yuck!

"Sorry, that couldn't have helped you guys feel any better." Gibby apologizes

"It's fine." Carly says but she and Shane both look like they're ready to barf any second.

You all sit in a comfortable silence for awhile. It is so much better than the silence that had fallen on you and Carly earlier. Then you could have cut the tension with a knife. This was so much easier, that is until Spencer burst back into the room with another box of junk.

"Hey-o! The Gibster's here now!" he shouted which caused us all to wince slightly from the pain

"Hey Spence." Gibby mumbled

"Where's Wendy? I thought she would've spent the night here." oh crap. How do you explain this? You look at Carly, wanting her to say something. It was her brother after all.

"Yeah... Um... She went to... Uh... The store!" Carly said totally making it up as she went along "She had to get tampons."

"LA LA LA I'M NOT LISTENING!" Spencer shouted as he walked into his room with his hands over his ears, completely ignoring the box of things he brought home

"He he nice!" Shane said holding his knuckle out toward Carly. She tapped his knuckle with her own and things settled back into silence.

"Ugh! Who would've thought it would take so freakin long to clean up three boys and myself!" Wendy complained as she finally came into the apartment

"Sorry Wendy." the three boys said

"I even told you all not to go near the alcohol! And what do you do? Go straight to the alcohol!" she said and you hang your head remembering that you were the one who instigated it all.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Blame me." you apologize

"Me too." Carly says "What exactly happened after we got to the party?"

"Well... It was an interesting night..."

Flashback

Wendy's POV (1st time I've switched POVs the whole story)

You watch as the group of people you went to prom with disappear into the party. You know they will probably get drunk despite the fact you just told them not to. It was definitely going to be a long night.

"Hey Wendy! This party is sooooo awesome! Isn't it?" Sam asks you when she found you about half an hour after she walked away. She was already smashed.

"If you weren't all so drunk this party would be a whole lot better."

"Maybe you should have a few. It'll loosen you uuuupp!" she says in a sing song voice

"No I'm good. My mom will kill me if I go home drunk." you say and that's when realization dawns on you. You can't take Sam and Carly home drunk, your mom will kill them and never let you speak to them again. Not that you would admit it to anyone else but you are not that social. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby are your only real friends. You feel really lucky to be dating Shane. He's great and you couldn't lose him either. You didn't even know if Sam said anything else but she walked away and you didn't have to talk to her right now. You didn't gave time to talk to her, you needed to call your mom. After walking outside you dial her number.

"Hello?" she answers groggily and you remember that it is close to midnight already.

"Hi mom. Is it ok if I spend the night at Carly's? It would be easier on us since we have to drop the guys off at Bushwell anyway." you ask nervously

"Are you wanting to go to Carly's so you can have sex with Shane?" damn your mother was awake enough to be her cautious self

"No mom, I don't want to have sex with Shane. I can tell I'm going to be tired though and I think it would be easier just to crash at Carly's." thank God for your good lying skills although not wanting to do it with Shane was the truth.

After a momentary pause your mom finally responded "I suppose, but if I find out later that you did anything with Shane you are both so dead." she warned

"Don't worry mom, nothing will happen." now you were telling the truth

"Alright see you tomorrow. Love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom. Bye." you say before hanging up and walking back into the party. Once inside you scan the room for your friends hoping they haven't gotten into too much trouble. You quickly spot Gibby dancing like a maniac in the middle of the room with Carly watching him and laughing like crazy. Next you spotted Sam and Freddie off in a corner making out. You chuckle. It was a shock they even agreed to go to prom together, but they were so cute. When they weren't drunk anyway. Finally you scan for your boyfriend. He's the one you are most worried about of course. When he puts his arm around you from behind you are at first shocked, but them relieved when you realize it's him.

"Hey babbbyy. How you likin the parrrtttyyyy?" he slurred

"It's ok." you tell him "It would be better if you weren't so drunk."

"Whhatt do yoouuuu mean? It's grrreeaat!" he sounded a little Tony the Tiger. It made you laugh.

"Yeah, let's see how much of this you remember in the morning."

End of flashback (back to Sam's POV)

"So I made out with Freddork?" you say cringing

"Yep. You guys were going at it like crazy. I was a little nervous that you guys were gonna go further." Wendy says while laughing

You and Freddie look at each other weirdly. This was almost as awkward as earlier when you woke up with Carly.

"Wendy what happened after the party?" Carly asks reminding you of the more important question.

"After the party? Hm..." she says before beginning another story.

TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! I think. I'm pretty sure but I could be wrong. Anyway we will see what Wendy has to say in the next chapter! Please review! 


End file.
